


left behind

by FaiaSakura



Series: (you're) all I wanted [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Quoiromantic Character, S1E02 The Sword Part 2, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/pseuds/FaiaSakura
Summary: Catra knows, before the smoke clears, who the princess is.





	left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 1 episode 2, The Sword Part 2.

Catra knows, before the smoke clears, who the princess is.

She sees throughs smoggy haze the form of the hulking princess with magnificently terrifying power down on her knees, ready for the taking. Not that the remains of the Horde force has sufficient resources to take her in. Wreckages of their ships lie in smoldering craters and downed soldiers moan in pain. But as the power – staticky and raw and fur-raising – emanating from the princess fades, Catra recognizes that shape with a sickening realization.

Adora. _Adora._

It’s a silhouette she _knows_. How many times have they pulled each other out of dust and smoke in training sequences? How many times have they snuck out at night, relying only on the faint glow of background machinery and Catra’s night vision? Catra can recognize Adora anywhere.

She wants to throw up, wants to scream, wants to wake up because _how can this be reality?_

While watching the princess destroy their forces with ease, Catra tried to pretend she was imagining a familiarity in the princess: each powerful swing of her sword, every steady stride in her gait, the unwavering determination glinting in her eyes. Catra buried those thoughts under denial but now needs to face the truth.

This was no imagination.

As the smoke clears, her nightmare crystallizes into a living and breathing best friend, looking at her with desperate eyes that plead _stay with me, join me_.

Words are lodged at the top of Catra’s throat, somewhere between _don’t look at me like that_ and _you’re the one who left me._ The words stay unspoken – Catra has never been good at them and Adora won’t listen anyways.

Instead, she does what she does best. She runs away.

(Somewhere out in the forest, amidst the rubble of Horde vehicles and village huts, shattered remains of a heart Catra never wanted to acknowledge are left behind in the ruins.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm halfway through She-Ra and having major Catra feels, so I'll be doing episode related drabbles. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FaiaSakura) or [Tumblr](http://faiasakura.tumblr.com)!


End file.
